Lily's Diary
by Trien
Summary: Lily Potter is at het first year at Hogwarts, but it isn't what she expected...
1. Day 1

**Hey!**

**Well, this is my first fanfiction written in English  
(the other one was written in Dutch and translated to English)**

**Please tell me if there are mistakes.**

**Disclamer: does it count if you wish you'd own it?**

* * *

Dear Diary

I know, it's been a while, but Al and James stole you, so I couldn't write.

But now, I'm at Hogwarts, and I guess I can trust the girls here.

This was my first day, so I have a lot to say.

I've got up early, because I couldn't sleep anymore. I was too nervous.

I guess mom heard me, because when I went down, she was sitting there, like she was expecting me.

We talked, about how Hogwarts would be like.

She said I'd like it, just like my brothers.

That I would make lots of friends from the first day.

That everyone would like me.

I know why they should like me. I'm the daughter of the famous Harry Potter.

The boy who lived. The saver of the school. Gosh, there's even a statue of him in the Great Hall.

And then he came down, the famous Potter.

No, I won't say I hate my father, but he always makes me feel unimportant.

Not that I am important, but when he's around, no one sees me.

Except for Hugo, but I already know him for years. Forever, to be honest.

Today was also his first day. I'm glad, so we can be friends, although, I'm not sure after what happened tonight.

Dad started eating, I'm not sure if he even noticed me.

Albus has always been his favourite. He has his eyes.

And James… he's the oldest. He likes Albus a lot, so Harry likes him too.

I don't know who's mom's favourite.

I don't think I am.

I'm just Lily. Lily Luna Potter.

Then mom went upstairs to wake up the boys.

Dad doesn't said a thing. He just sat there. Eating.

Why can't we just talk sometimes?

He always talks with Albus and James, never with me.

He always plays games with them, even now, when they're actually too old for games.

Yes, I might be a jealous btch.

Maybe. But if I am, I'm jealous for a reason.

But back to today.

Albus and James came downstairs.

Al said 'Hey', to me, James just sat down.

Then we (correction: they) were talking a little bit, about seeing there friends again.

I just sat there quietly.

Then it was time to go, so I took my coffin, and we left, with dad's car.

Dad had to pick up Rose and Hugo, because uncle Ron's car was broken.

Aunt Hermione said it was Ron's fault, so everyone started laughing, include Ron.

I like Ron and Hermione. They laugh a lot, and Hermione is always kind to me.

I sometimes got the feeling she understands me better than my own mom.

Hugo was sitting next to me in the car, and we were talking a bit. He whispered he'd sometimes wished he was in Slytherin, only to make Ron mad, so he would finally realise that he has a son.

Yes, Rose is Ron's favourite too. She has everything: she's pretty, she's smart, she's just great.

Lily and Hugo, the two kids from whom there parents doesn't realise they have them.

We were also sitting together in the train.

We were the only one in that compartment.

Some other boys and girls wanted to join us, but I didn't.

Albus and Rose made a quick visit. I didn't saw James the entire trip.

I haven't seen him since this morning, to be honest.

And then we arrived, and we had to put on the Sorting Hat.

Finally it was my turn.

I put the hat on, and I heard him think.

'Gosh, another Potter. Well, they're all Gryffindors, so I guess you're one too.

But I see you have the quality of a Slytherin. You might be good there. You'd find a better place. People would like for who you are, not for what you are. It's up to you. Chose.'

And I chose.

I don't know why, and ever since, I'm regretting it, but I chose Slytherin.

When the Hat cried out 'Slytherin', you could here the entire school gasp.

For some minutes, it was quiet, then some Slytherin students started applauding.

Soon, the entire Slytherin table, was yelling and screaming, and clapping louder then for any student before.

I don't know why.

When I went to the table, I avoided the Gryffindor table, knowing everyone was looking at me.

Just for a second, I made eye contact with Hugo, and I saw him smiling.

I guess he understood my choice, but non-the-less, he became a Gryffindor.

I can't blame him. He has a lot of courage.

I don't. I'm weak, but I'm sly. I guess that's why I'm a Slytherin.

So here I am now. Lying in my bed, with Slytherin girls around me.

They like me. They asked me all kinds of things.

Not like anyone else, they didn't ask: 'How's your dad in real life?'

No, they asked: 'What bed would you like? What's your favourite colour? Are you excited about tomorrow?'

And I answered proudly.

I've got friends.

After diner, I went straight to bed. I know James, Albus and Rose, maybe Hugo too, would be looking for me.

They're probably writing a letter to mom and dad right know, gossiping about me.

I think mom won't mind. She loves my like I am.

But dad… I'm a bit afraid for his reaction.

And uncle Ron… I know he'll freak out.

Hermione will understand. I hope she will.

I think I might send her a letter. Now. So it arrives before James' one.

I'll leave you now diary. Tomorrow's a big day, and I first have to finish my letter.

Have a good night,

Lily

* * *

**I'm begging you: please review! xD  
You'll get a whole box of cookies if you do!!**


	2. Letter 1

**Hey!**

**Here's the next 'chapter'.  
It's actually just the letter to Hermione, but the next real chapter will follow soon!  
Please review!**

* * *

_Hey Hermione!_

_I guess you're surprised to hear something from me this late._

_I have the feeling I can tell you everything._

_That's why I'm sending this letter to you, and not to mom or dad._

_You can show it to mom if you'd like. I'd prefer if you didn't told dad._

_I'm a Slytherin._

_That's right. I'm no Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat told me to chose._

_It said that I belong in Gryffindor, but that I would be happier in Slytherin._

_That people in Slytherin would like me for who I am, and not just because I'm Harry Potter's daughter._

_I think James, Albus, Hugo and Rose will write a letter to my parents._

_And they'll tell you._

_But I wanted to tell you first, because I want you to understand me._

_I hope you do._

_And I want you to know: I'm happy in Slytherin._

_Really! The people here are really friendly. They asked me all kinds of things, not about dad, but about myself._

_I guess it's time to sleep know,_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Lily_


	3. Day 2

**New chapter!**

**I know, I've waited too long!  
In Dutch, I already have like 10 chapters, but I'm too lazy to translate xD  
I'll try to do the next one soon!**

**Enjoy it! And don't forget to review!!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was a busy day. I expected it, but I was worse than I thought it would be.

It started all with a lot of owls. From my parents, from Hermione, and in some way, the news must have been leaked out, cause I received about twenty more from people I don't even know.

I mostly was called names.

"How dare you to embarrass your father like that??"

But some encouraged me, like I'm only doing this so I can prove him something. (Okay, that's part of the reason I did it, but that doesn't matters :p)

"Go Girl! Don't listen to your parents!"

I didn't answer one single letter, not even the one from my parents, or the one from Hermione.

I might do that later.

James came to me during breakfast.

He yelled. I should be ashamed.

I yelled back. I do what I want.

The entire hall could hear us. Some people went standing on their chairs so they could see us.

Eventually, my Head had to separate us, but only to hand me my timetable.

Than, James wanted to yell again, but I just ran away.

I could, and wanted, to yell, but I knew it had no point.

James, my big brother. You can never win a discussion from him.

At one point, he always says "I'm the oldest, so I'm smarter".

And I, little Lily, have no say.

I planned to pick up my schoolbag, and go to the first lesson, Herbology.

I was just about to leave when my friends came in.

Devin and Hayley.

I only know them since yesterday, but it seems my entire life.

Hayley is the funny one. She always makes jokes, we act stupid all the time.

Devin is the serious one. Yes, she can make jokes too, but if I'm not feeling well, I know she will understand me.

So we kept talking, and we forgot the time.

Suddenly, we saw that Herbology would start in a minute!

So we ran outside, as fast as we could.

I made the joke that if I would be Gryffindor, I certainly would be too late.

We were still laughing when we arrived at the greenhouse.

For a second, Neville, or professor Longbottom as I have to call him here, looked up but when he saw it was me, he smiled.

I know him for years. Forever to be honest.

We often go visit him, or he comes to us.

One date, the day of The Battle At Hogwarts, everyone comes to our house.

Neville, Luna, all of the Weasleys, Teddy, just everyone.

Then there's a big party.

James and Albus always feel uncomfortable with Neville.

I don't, but never had class of him before.

He treated me as the rest of the class.

At the end, he said hello, but no one could notice he was friends with my parents.

I prefer it like this. I don't want to receive more attention because of my parents.

My next class was Potions, together with the Gryffindors.

Finally, I would see Hugo again.

I kept the place next to me free, but then it turned out that Slytherins and Gryffindors each sit on the other side of the class.

So I had to wait even longer!

Actually, I expected more from it.

I hoped he would tell me everything.

How the Gryffindor common room looks like, how angry James was, or at least something about his first class.

But he was quiet, and he never is!

To everyone he's a sweet quiet boy, but when he talks to me, he just can't stop!

And the same thing with me.

I don't care if people are quiet, except for Hugo.

So I started yelling. I don't remember why, I just did.

I asked him why he acted like that. Why he couldn't talk like usual.

And he was quiet. Still.

I tried to understand his look. He was surprised, and it seemed like he wanted to say sorry.

His eyes just said: "I'm sorry, but I can't talk to a Slytherin."

So I whispered: "I understand," and ran away.

No, he didn't ran after me.

Life isn't a movie. You don't always end up happily ever after.

So the rest of the day, I was quiet.

Quiet and lonely.

Yes, I have Hayley and Devin, but that's just not the same thing.

Hugo really knows me.

He knows who I really am.

But I've changed. And so did he. Since yesterday.

Devin tried to talk to me, and I really wanted to tell her everything, but the common room was too busy. Too crowded.

So here I am now, writing this.

I wish I could tell this to Hugo, or at least to Devin.

But now, I only have you, diary. No one else.

And you can't give me advice. You can't tell me what to do.

I think the best thing I can do right now, is answering my letters.

Dad has to know the truth, my side of the story, not only James' and Albus'.

Probably, he'll believe them, not me, but it's worth the try.

Goodnight,

Lily


End file.
